1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle turntable system and more particularly pertains to supporting and turning motorcycles and other vehicles in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of turntables of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, turntables of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of turning vehicles through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,320 issued Dec. 24, 1935 to Waalkes relates to a Turntable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,647 issued Feb. 20, 1990 to Drabing relates to a Motorcycle Maneuvering Device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,746 issued Oct. 22, 2002 to Paskiewicz relates to a Vehicle Turnabout. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,119 issued Apr. 25, 2006 to Baker relates to a Vehicle Support Platform.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a motorcycle turntable system that allows supporting and turning motorcycles and other vehicles in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the motorcycle turntable system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and turning motorcycles and other vehicles in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved motorcycle turntable system which can be used for supporting and turning motorcycles and other vehicles in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.